Beautiful Tragedies
by Mishiba-chan
Summary: Buffy and Angel from their very first meeting. Read, please I'm not very good at summaries!


Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS (unfortunately)

Enjoy the story! Tell me your ideas for a next chapter in your

reviews, please. I'll be sure to give credit!

••••••••

Beautiful Tragedies

Chapter one: The meeting

The pretty and desperate flocked here by the dozens. They shed their

awkward skins of day and became different people. The lights made

their skin shimmer with uncertain pigment; night could not catch them.

Heat flowed from their bodies and filled the small room, bodies

gyrated and thrashed against each other; even the least popular person

here could leave with a partner.

Tempting the beautiful butterflies was the deceptively perfect

predator. He'd bare his teeth in a smile and his eyes would flash

hungrily. Alluringly. And they were allured. Always.

'What's your name?' They'd say coyly, fluttering their eyelashes and

subtly sticking out their chests. Such easy, willing prey. Handed to

him on a silver platter.

Tonight he moved throughout the room, looking for another victim.

Choices, choices. Soon though, he'd found his winner.

"Hey."

She jumped slightly, surprised by his low, attractive voice in her

ear. She turned towards him and smiled lightly at him.

"Hey, handsome."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"You could. But we both know why you're here. Why don't you just ask

me?" He smirked and stepped closer, slipping an arm around her waist.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

His fangs bit through her neck like butter. They ripped and tore at

the delicate flesh, and the hot, salty sweet blood poured into his mouth,

filling him up.

Damning him for eternity.

He yowled and let go of her. She fell, unconscious, onto a pile of

garbage bags. He bent and checked her pulse.

Thump. Thump. Still alive.

He could fix that. So quickly she wouldn't even notice I'd was

happening. He could take her head in his hands and with just a snap of

his wrist, putting the ravaged thing out of her misery.

The guilt, the humanity ripped through him. He bit back another scream

of pain and let go of the girl's head. He sat and held his pulsing,

throbbing temple in his hands.

He walked away.

"Buffy, what to you think of this one?"

A pretty red haired girl twirled, her long, black formal dress flaring

out flirtatiously.

"Looks good, Willow. I think this might be The One." Buffy answered,

twisting a strand of her honey colored hair around a long finger,

appraising her friend's attire.

Willow smiled excitedly, clapping her hands in glee.

"Do you think Xander will like it too?" she asked, flushed and

suddenly timid.

Buffy laughed gaily at her friend's distress. "Will, if his jaw

doesn't drop the second he sees you in that, then I will eat my own

stake." She patted her black leather purse confidently, her hand

briefly touching the light outline.

"Well, I don't know. It doesn't make me look slutty, does it?" Willow

asked nervously, looking at herself in the mirror again.

Buffy rolled her eyes and got up from the chairs placed in the

dressing rooms. She walked over to Willow and laid a comforting and on

her shoulder. "Willow, do friends let friends go to prom slutty?"

"I guess not. I just want him to like it so much!"

"He does like you. He just hasn't noticed you're a girl yet. Which of

what this gorgeous dress will take care of next week."

"Thanks, Buffy. So, what are you doing tonight?"

She grimaced and glanced back at her bag again, the outline somehow

more defined from far away.

"Patrolling."

She plunged the stake directly into the bloodsucking demon's heart. Or

whatever it was they had there.

A furiously angry and evil expression passed over his snarling face

before he burst into dust. Buffy blinked her eyes in irritation as

some particles made their way under her eyelids.

"Great." she said sarcastically, wiping dejectedly at her eyes, "I've

got vampire in my eyes."

A rustle of leaves caught her attention. She stopped rubbing her eyes

and scanned the area around her. Not to the left, not to the right,

not below, not above, so it must be...

"Behind you." whispered a voice in her ear tauntingly.

She lashed out aggresively with her right arm, effectively pushing him

off of her. She turned and eased into her fightig stance, bouncing

lightly on the balls of her feet as she waited for her assailant to

get up.

"Relax, sweetheart, I'm not lying your pile of glitter over there."

"Oh? I don't see much that's different."

"Well it's not going to be a physical difference, now is it? Think

again, dear slayer." He gracefully got up from the ground and dusted

himself off.

"I give up. And if you don't tell me right now then I'm going to put

your ashes in a vase with your friend over there and keep you on my

mantle."

He stepped closer to her and smirked cockily as he answered her threat

nonchalantly.

"My name is Angel. And I have a soul."

•••••••••••

So? How was it? Review please! I'll update sooner the faster I get

reviews, chickadees! Lol, bye!!!!!

Sent from my iPod


End file.
